Vampire
by SamiraMcClain
Summary: Ele era o meu vampiro e eu queria poder gritar para o mundo essa minha certeza.. Mas quem disse que poder era querer? NejiHina - resuminhopodere. à FranHyuuga e a Daan Kaulitz
1. Eram só ela e um vampiro

**Vampire**

**-**

_Oneshot tosca e sem sentido dedicada a FranHyuuga e a Daan Kaulitz. _

**-**

**Primeiro Capítulo – **_"Eram só ela e um vampiro..."_

Era uma noite fria demais para o verão. A neblina cobrindo-lhe as canelas, com um frio percorrendo-lhe a espinha. Florestas escuras e noturnas não eram seu cenário preferido. Abraçou os próprios ombros, enquanto tropeçava em seus próprios pés. Olhava para baixo, no intuito de enxergar algo, em vão, pois nada via. Deu um espirro que ecoou pela floresta. Sua baixa imunidade se revelava novamente. Um baixo som de água foi começando a nascer da escuridão, fazendo-a apertar o passo. Aos poucos, o barulho fora aumentando, e sua visão pode ficar melhor. A lua agora iluminava a parte descoberta de árvores da floresta. Ele estava lá. Sentando em uma pedra no alto da cascata, observando a lua cheia. Hinata pôs-se a admirá-lo. Não merecia ter um ser belo daqueles consigo. Suas feições eram tão perfeitas, tão graciosas, tão frias e ao mesmo tempo, tão ternas. Num piscar de olhos, ele não estava mais lá, e uma rajada de vento atrás de si fez outro arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo pálido. Sabia que ele estava atrás de si.

- Oi. – A voz rouca sussurrou em seu ouvido e seus sentidos pareceram se esvair em uma fração de segundos, mas ele manteu-a de pé, sustentando-a com seu braço musculoso pela cintura fina.

- Porque faz isso comigo? – Hinata perguntou a ele, enquanto vagarosamente colocavam-se um de frente para o outro.

- Fazer o que? – Perguntou com um pequeno, quase invisível sorriso em seus lábios vermelhos.

- Me deixar de pernas bambas. – Sussurrou, enquanto deixava o cheiro dele inebriar-lhe.

- Não sei do que está falando. – Pegou-a no colo, e num instante, estavam no topo da pedra onde ele se encontrava antes.

- Sabe sim... – Hinata contemplou a lua, enquanto os olhos de Neji lhe miravam.

- Eu sei? – Seus lábios frios roçaram no ouvido da Hyuuga, enquanto ela contorcia-se.

- Me deixa de pernas bambas, tira meu fôlego... – Hinata viu os olhos semelhantes aos seus adquirirem um brilho avermelhado.

- Ah, refere-se a isso? – Deitou-a na pedra, ficando por cima, enquanto seus dedos dançavam entre as mechas negro-azuladas. Hinata assentiu. – É meu passatempo preferido. – Mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha de Hinata, fazendo-a ficar mais arrepiada do que estava.

- Não posso mais continuar com esse segredo. – Admitiu por fim, abrindo os olhos após o prazer das carícias de Neji.

- Hinata... – Tentou interrompê-la, mas um solitário dedo calou os lábios de Neji.

- Não! Apenas escute. – Sua voz, ainda que melodiosa, tinha um timbre firme e decidido. – Porque temos que nos esconder, Neji?! O que há de errado assumirmos que nos amamos?! – Esbravejou.

- Hinata, é com... – Fora cortado de modo brusco.

- Já sei! "É complicado!". O que é complicado, Neji?! Sua família é minha família. Terão que me aceitar de um jeito ou de outro! – Hinata encarava-lhe profundamente, buscando os olhos frios do amado. – Por favor, dê uma chance a nosso amor, Neji... Só porque vive nas trevas não quer dizer que nosso amor tenha que viver no mesmo lugar!

- Eu tenho que ir... – Após um tempo, Neji anunciou.

- É, você sempre tem que ir. – Disse ríspida, descendo da pedra, voltando para a escuridão da floresta.

- Hinata! Espera. – Em questão de segundos, Neji estava ao seu lado, com seu olhar de suplica. – Deixe-me ao menos levá-la em casa.

- Que seja. – Emburrou-se, cruzando os braços, sentindo seus pés saírem do chão pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Era sempre assim. Era só Hinata mencionar algo sobre a família de Neji e ele já "tinha que ir". A brisa começou a bater contra seu rosto que continha a testa franzida, transformando seus lábios num adorável bico. Neji não desviava seus olhos das feições irritadas mas mesmo assim tão perfeitas de Hinata. A garota sabia que ele a olhava, mas, por mais que quisesse, não olhou-o nem por uma fração de segundos. Não demorou a chegarem a na Rua Little Wing's, casa número sete. Neji colocou-a em suas costas, subindo a árvore próxima janela de Hinata, saltando em direção a mesma, abrindo-a e colocando a Hyuuga dentro da casa. Hinata sentou-se em sua cama, sem mudar sua expressão. Neji ficou a frente dela.

- Você já pode ir, Neji! – Disse-lhe com seu timbre firme.

- Hinata, tente entender. – Pediu terno, abaixando-se e ficando com a face perigosamente próxima da dela, fazendo-a corar. Neji sorriu. – Depois de tanto tempo, você ainda fica corada perto de mim, não? – Hinata não mudou sua expressão, apenas fez com que ela ficasse mais irritada. – Não prometo nada, mas **tentarei **falar com meu pai. Ele é um homem muito tradicional, Hinata.

A face de Hinata iluminou-se e sem pensar duas vezes, atirou-se nos braços do homem a sua frente. Ele envolveu-a carinhosamente pela cintura, tirando-a do chão uma terceira vez. Finalmente, ela poderia ser feliz com ele, sem se esconder. Não precisaria viver mais em sombras, em trevas. Seus pés pequenos voltaram ao chão e Neji acariciou-lhe a face. Era hora do adeus. A pior parte de seu 'quase' conto de fadas havia chegado. Neji beijou-lhe a testa e posicionou-se na janela. Hinata segurou-lhe o pulso.

- Não está esquecendo-se de algo? – Perguntou, sorrindo de modo doce.

Neji sorriu mais uma vez, aproximando-se de Hinata rapidamente, envolveu-a num abraço terno e amável, enquanto tomava seus lábios para si. Hinata pôde sentir aquele gosto de sangue, misturado com um gosto bom e doce.

Não se importava mais de beijar um vampiro...

Não se importava mais de sentir o gosto de sangue a cada vez que o beijava...

Não se importava com mais nada quando estava com seu amado.

Eram só ela e um vampiro.

**Fim do Primeiro Capítulo – **_"Eram só ela e um vampiro..."_

-

**-**

**-**

**Hei peoplezinhas do meu coração. *-* Cá estou enchendo o saco de vocês novamente. **

**Bem, como prometido, o primeiro capítulo de 'Vampire', dedicado a FranHyuuga e a Daan Kaulitz. Muitos devem estar pesando "Ai, que paga-pau de Twilight", mas não copiei Twilight. Vampiros para mim não são modinha, pois SEMPRE, repito, SEMPRE amei vampiros em toda a minha vida, dês de o Anjos da Noite, Entrevista com Vampiro, etc. e tal's. **

**Enfim, espero que gostem. **

**Kiçüs, Sam. ;***


	2. Complicado, não?

**Vampire**

**-**

_Fanfic tosca e sem sentido dedicada a FranHyuuga e a Daan Kaulitz._

**-**

**Segundo Capítulo – **_"Complicado, não?"_** .**

Como um anjo, suas feições delicadas repousavam. Os olhos que tanto lhe atraiam estavam fechados. A boca entre aberta não emitia ruídos. Estava perfeitamente perfeita. Sentia vontade de tocar-lhe, no entanto, não queria lhe acordar. Decidindo que Hinata já estava dormindo profundamente, levantou-se com a maior delicadeza para não acordá-la. Viu Hinata remexer-se inquieta, apalpando pela cama. Neji, cauteloso, colocou um travesseiro de penas ao seu alcance e em questão de segundos, ela agarrou-o fortemente. Neji deu um pequeno sorriso a si mesmo, saltando janela a fora.

Naquela noite, prometera uma coisa à dona de seu coração que não sabia se poderia cumprir. Seus pensamentos se tornaram pesarosos enquanto tomava rumo a sua casa.

- Neji... – Uma voz sedutora pronunciou-se, logo quando o vampiro pousou num movimento elegante seus pés no tapete vermelho, que se estendia pelo Hall. – Você demorou esta noite. – Aquele sorriso de luxúria e desejo posicionou-se nos lábios vermelhos daquela dama tão encantadora.

- Hoje não. – Fora direto, passando reto pela vampira, a qual irritou-se pela rejeição, puxando-o bruscamente pela manga da blusa. – Sakura... Eu não posso mais com isso, pelo menos, não hoje.

- _Não_, Neji. – O tom aveludado e sedutor fora expulso do timbre daquela mulher de madeixas rosadas. – _Eu_ que não posso mais com isso. – Colou seu corpo curvilíneo ao dele, já sentindo a excitação involuntária que o homem a sua frente estava começando a ter. – Quando você vai começar a me amar do jeito que eu te amo? – Os lábios dela eram macios e passeavam pelo glóbulo da orelha de Neji, fazendo-o delirar com uma simples carícia.

Então, veio-se a luz para o Hyuuga, fazendo com que o mesmo afastasse-se bruscamente do corpo feminino ali presente. Sua expressão estava tão dura – ou até mais – quanto a que estava quando havia entrado. Ele não podia trai-la. Não podia trair Hinata. Aqueles olhos doces clamavam por amor, um amor que Neji não sabia se poderia dar atenção, mas sabia que podia dar a certeza a ela de que ele retribuía.

- _Não_ é _não_, Sakura! – Os dentes pontiagudos de Neji roçavam em seus lábios inferiores. Ele já estava cansado daquele poder mental que Sakura exercia sobre si. – Não vou mais ceder a você, _não quero_ mais ceder a _você_! Você é o ser mais repugnante e sujo que já apareceu na minha vida! – Deu-lhe as costas, decidido a não dirigir a palavra aquela garota, pelo menos, não naquela noite.

- Você sempre diz isso! – Começou seu discurso habitual. – Diz isso para _defendê-la_! – Não, ela não teria coragem... – Sua preciosa pérola. Vamos, Neji! Á quem quer enganar?! A seu pai? A _mim_? Um anjo não pode viver na escuridão e isso é algo que você sabe perfeitamente. – Sim, Sakura teria coragem. – Admita pelo menos para mim, não sou fofoqueira. – Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Sakura, e ela tornou a aproximar-se, com seus dentes afiados e brancos a amostra. – Você a ama... Mas ela o ama de verdade? Ou será que... Ela só está interessada nos poderes que pode ter? – Ficou a frente dele, num movimento rápido, já esperado por Neji. – Aquela forma fraca e esquálida não podia querer menos de nossa espécie... Não podia querer menos poder de nós!

Neji não agüentava mais. Aquela tortura era demais. As palavras eram sensuais demais, provocantes demais, dolorosas demais. Sabia o que a Haruno queria, e ele poderia dar. Agarrou-a pela cintura, tomando seus lábios, clamando para que se calassem. Fazia isso num gesto desesperado para calar aquela boca tentadora que apenas lhe contava mentiras, mentiras que atormentavam sua mente... Mentiras que até podiam ser verdades.

Sakura retribuía seu beijo com a mesma volúpia, apesar de saber que Neji estava relutante. Cravou suas unhas no pescoço do vampiro de olhos cinzentos, traçando um caminho rápido por sua pele alva, deixando traços avermelhados. Neji não queria aquilo, mas não tinha escolha. Sentiu as pernas da rósea enlaçarem sua cintura, enquanto uma das pequenas mãos da mesma colocava a mão máscula em sua própria coxa. Sakura não tinha jeito.

- * - * - * -

Terceiro tempo e nada de Neji, pensava Hinata, aflita com o sumiço de Neji. Será que ele estava se escondendo por não ter falado com Hizashi? Não, não, não! Não podia pensar nisso... Neji devia estar caçando ou estava procurando seu colar, ou... Bem, decidiu ao menos tentar prestar atenção na aula. Álgebra estava difícil ultimamente e dês de que começara a namorar com Neji, se tornara muito mais difícil de concentrar em uma aula na qual ele não estivesse. Na verdade, era difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa na qual não envolvesse Neji. Aqueles olhos tão semelhantes e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo lhe eram tão intrigantes. Seus dentes brancos e perfeitos mordiscavam sua pele de um modo carinhoso e sensual, deixando marcas quase imperceptíveis. O gosto de sangue misturado no gosto do beijo de Neji, dava uma personalização ao beijo do casal, tornando o melhor beijo que Hinata já provou.

- Hinata? Hello, você está aí? – Chamou-lhe Ino, com um meio sorriso. – Sempre distraída, não? Venha. – Fez um aceno com a cabeça para que Hinata lhe seguisse.

Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso, juntou suas coisas rapidamente e apressou-se para segui-la, já havia se esquecido de como era bom sair com seus amigos. Neji não fazia do tipo de que gostava de se misturar com humanos.

Era o horário vago de Ino e de Hinata, as duas raramente conversavam e então, tinham muito que colocar em dia. Eram amigas dês de pequenas e faziam tudo juntas. Até Ino começar a namorar Gaara e Hinata namorar Neji. Mesmo com um pouco de distância entre as duas, eram as melhores amigas. Sentaram-se perto das cerejeiras, onde haviam alguns alunos, distanciados. Hinata passou a mirar a amiga loira e o quanto havia mudado.

Estava alguns centímetros mais alta. Os cabelos mais curtos, um pouco adiantes dos ombros, presos num meio-rabo. A franja sempre comprida, cobrindo um dos olhos magnificamente azuis, adornados por uma cortina de cílios artificialmente pretos. Segurava um fichário cor-de-rosa, com alguns desenhos de glitter's prateados e poucas pequenas estrelas douradas. Hinata imediatamente reconheceu aquele fichário como o que fizera há algum tempo atrás para presentear a amiga. Sorriu da lembrança de quando havia o feito.

- Ainda usa essa coisa velha, Ino? – Puxou assunto, enquanto pegava seu livro de Estudos Sociais, para fazer seu dever.

- Que coisa velha o que, Hinata. – Sorriu-lhe a loira. – Eu sempre gostei muito dos seus presentes, Hinata. Então, me conte... Como é namorar com o cara mais gato da escola? – Os olhos azuis de Ino brilharam e Hinata ruborizou levemente.

- Ah... E como é namorar com o astro do basquete? – Ambas riram e Ino lançou-lhe um olhar risonho que dizia 'Não mude de assunto'. – Ah, Ino! Como vou explicar? – Não haviam palavras para descrever seu namoro com Neji, eram simplesmente surreal. – É surreal... – Descreveu-o como imaginava. – Fico imaginando porque ele não escolheu uma garota tipo a Karin, a Matsuri ou até mesmo você. – Ino surpreendeu-se com as palavras da Hyuuga, não entendendo muito bem o sentido do que a mesma dizia. – Sabe? Bonita, inteligente, divertida, popular, coisa e tal.

- Hinata, você está com febre? – Ino colocou a mão na testa da garota, checando a temperatura da mesma e logo rindo. – Qual é? Garanto que a Karin não é tão bonita e inteligente assim. Além do mais, você é linda, super inteligente e engraçada. Na parte do popular, só falta você se misturar mais, e não faz isso porque está com Neji, se não, seria mais popular do que eu ou do que Karin, lhe garanto.

- Obrigada, Ino. – Murmurou com um sorriso tímido.

E então, Ino soube que Hinata não agradecia pelos elogios, e sim pela amizade que havia acabado de voltar entre as duas.

- * - * - * -

- Onde você estava? – Hinata chegou a encontro de Naruto, impaciente. – Vamos, temos que terminar o trabalho de Artes!

- Calma, calma, Hina. – Naruto sorriu-lhe, seguindo com a garota pelos corredores agitados. – Será que nem no almoço você me dá um descanso?

- É que eu não posso mais bombar em nada! – Dizia ela, esquivando-se de um grupo grande da oitava série. – Muito menos em Artes.

- Hinata! – Uma voz grave fez o coração da garota palpitar e virar-se para trás. – Espere.

Neji ia a encontro da Hyuuga, que logo o abraçou fortemente. Naruto se retirou dali, impaciente com a 'melação' do momento. Ele gostava muito de Hinata, muito mesmo. Mas como uma irmã e não iria permitir que Neji a magoasse.

- Diga, por favor, que demorou porque ficou conversando com seu pai! – Encontrou os olhos de Neji, mas os olhos de Neji não encontraram aos seus. – Neji, você prometeu... – Fez birra, com a voz triste.

- Não prometi nada! – Neji retrucou, um tanto rude. – Eu disse a você que iria tentar, mas só ao mencionar ele ficou irritado e começou a lançar coisas em mim. – Mentia ele, com a maior convicção que podia ver a compreensão e a pena nos olhos da garota, então, continuou. – Desculpe, mas acho que não dá mais para nós...

- Não dá? NÃO DÁ?! – Seus olhos transbordavam de lágrimas grossas, já estava farta de tudo aquilo. – Sabe, Neji, eu desisti de tantas coisas por você! Eu sei que, – Interrompeu-o rapidamente – você não pediu nada disso, mas eu desisti de muitas coisas pelo nosso amor e você precisa de a autorização do papaizinho para poder namorar comigo. Me poupe, Neji! – Agora, Hinata chorava de raiva e muitos já haviam parado para ver o escândalo – Se você não queria namorar comigo...

- Hinata, calma. – Naruto entreviu, puxando-a levemente pelo braço.

- NÃO! Me deixa continuar, Naruto. – Dizia ela, falando ainda mais alto. – Se você não me amava e não queria namorar comigo, não precisava inventar essa desculpa RÍDICULA de que o papai não permite o nosso namoro, ok?! Vem, Naruto. – E simplesmente se virou, puxando Naruto consigo para longe de tudo aquilo.

Os telespectadores da briga logo começaram a se dissipar. Neji parecia confuso e triste com tudo aquilo. Saiu com as mãos no bolso, como se nada tivesse acontecido, apesar de seu coração ter ido junto com Hinata. Ao longe, Sakura sorria imensamente, apesar de ser pouco notada entre a multidão. Se irradiava com a tristeza, tanto com a de Hinata quanto com a de Neji. Iria consegui-lo, custe o que custasse, ela iria tê-lo somente para si.

**Fim do Segundo Capítulo – **_"Complicado, não?"_

-

**Demorei gente? **_**Não, imagina. **_**Mas enfim, cá estou com um novo – e triste – capítulo de Vampire. Não me matem por isso, por favor. (:**

**-**

**Respondendo aos Reviews: **

**FranHyuuga: **Aiin, que bom que você gostou. Imagine querida, você merece sabe. Ihh, a sinopse eu fiz na hora, nem sabia o que colocar. ;s Eu é que adoro sua forma de escrever. E eu só fiz NejiHina porque você e a Daan amam *-* eu também gosto, mas sou muuuito mais SasuHina. Também achei que o Nejizin ia ser perfeitérrimo para o cargo de vampiro. Dentes afiados caem muito bem nele *-* Perfeita não, porque a perfeição é apenas uma máscara de ilusão. –filosofei . Infelizmente, a família não será o principal obstáculo e você descobrirá o porquê neste capítulo. (: Espero que goste viu? Beijão flor. ;*

**JinchurikiGIRL: **Que bom que gostou flor, e espero que goste do resto. (: Beijos. ;*

**Notradamus da Mordenidade: **Eu não gosto dessa Hinata clichê e essas 'novas' Hinata's me chamam a atenção. Eu gosto de Crepúsculo, mas nem gosto muito do Edward/Robert, sou MUITO mais o Jacob/Taylor. Eu sou muito mais os livros para não ter que aturar a cara da Kristen e do Robert. -.- Que bom que gostou e espero que continue acompanhando. (: Beijos amore. ;*


	3. Uma vez

**Vampire. **

_Dedicada à FranHyuuga e Daan Kaulitz. _

**.-.-.**

**Capítulo 3 – **_"Uma vez"._

Hinata estava cansada de ter que esconder tudo de sua melhor amiga. Ino lhe fazia perguntas insistentes sobre Neji. Três semanas se passaram e nada de ambos se falarem se falarem. De fato, os Hyuuga pertenciam a mesma família. Hiashi, o pai de Hinata, era um dos herdeiros muitos distantes de Hizashi, que fora mordido logo após seu filho completar 19 anos. Hizashi tivera ao todo, quatro filhos: Natsu(1), o mais velho, humano, que casara-se com uma mortal, dando continuação a linhagem Hyuuga, indo morar com a esposa e com os filhos na Inglaterra. Neji, o belo vampiro. Hanabi (2), também vampira, transformada pelo pai aos 15 anos. E por fim, a pequena Mayumi (3), a caçula transformada com apenas dez anos de idade. Hizashi fora mordido por uma vampira ambiciosa, que desejava tê-lo para si. Hizashi perdoou tal vampira que o amaldiçoou, uma vampira com a qual teve um caso durante seu casamento, mas nunca soubera sua verdadeira identidade. A vampira, cujo nome era Senjuu Tsunade, matou sua esposa, e no intuito de conquistar Hizashi ainda mais, transformou o filho do tão desejado por si em um vampiro. Neji lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que Tsunade o transformara.

**.-.-.**

_Sentia muito frio. As pálpebras estavam muito cansadas e não sentia seu corpo. O jovem, com esforço, abriu os olhos, sua visão estava turva. O ladrilho era de um azul escuro com pequenos losangos azuis claros. Neji nunca havia visto aqueles ladrilhos. Tentou mexer os braços e as pernas, mas eles não obedeciam-lhe. _

_- Ah, já acordado, Neji? – Uma voz sedutora chegou aos seus ouvidos. Neji pode ver os pelos pés com sapatos de veludo vermelho. _

_Os pés eram pequenos e muito brancos. Neji tentou levantar a cabeça, mas esta logo tombou. Não entendia por que o corpo estava cansado. _

_- Não tente se levantar, querido. – Tsunade estalou os dedos. – Deixe que meu amigo o faça por você. _

_O rapaz não soube como, mas viu-se sentado uma poltrona grande, de um veludo como os dos sapatos de Tsunade. A cabeça tombou para trás e a visão já voltava ao normal. Tsunade estava muito perto. A pele estava tão branca quanto Neji se lembrava. Os lábios cheios e rubros, atraentemente curvados num sorriso convidativo. Os olhos... Os olhos eram diferentes. Não estavam no tom dourado que costumava ser. Tinha um tom escuro, semelhante a bronze, muito escuro e com um brilho mortal. Neji já tinha visto os olhos de Tsunade mais escuros, mas a diferença era pouca. _

_- Está cansado não é? – Neji gemeu em resposta. – Ah, isso já passa. – Tsunade balançou uma das mãos, como quem diz "Isso não é nada". – É efeito de uma planta que cultivo, eu precisava desacordá-lo. _

_- P-pa-para quê? – Sua voz saíra extremamente baixa e o Hyuuga surpreendeu-se que Tsunade tivesse escutado. _

_- Para que não sofresse tanto em sua transformação, querido. – Quando Tsunade usava "querido", Neji sentia sua falsidade, não gostava desse tom extremamente adocicado em sua voz, não combinava, pelo menos, não quando era falso de tal maneira. _

_Tsunade se levantou e caminhou até uma penteadeira muito bonita que havia atrás do pequeno banquinho em que ela estava sentada. Srtª Senjuu ajeitou os cabelos louros, presos num coque, embora Neji não visse nada de errado com o penteado da mulher a sua frente. _

_- Você deve estar querendo perguntar-me: "Mas que transformação, Srtª Senjuu?", não é, querido? – Neji assentiu vagarosamente e então piscou, sentindo uma breve rajada de vento. Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, Tsunade não estava mais a sua frente. – Vou transformá-lo num _vampiro_. – A voz sedutora de Tsunade ao pé de seu ouvido lhe causou arrepios._

_Era uma sensação nada prazerosa, comparado a voz de moças que irradiavam luxúria. Era uma sensação indescritível, mas muito ruim. _

_Antes que Neji desse por si, uma dor aguda lhe atingiu o pescoço. Olhou para o espelho da penteadeira. Conseguia ver Tsunade, embora a visse transparente. Tinha longos caninos, estes, cravados na pele frágil de seu pescoço. O rapaz perdeu o ar por alguns instantes e então, sentiu uma ardência na boca e nos olhos. _

_Neji perdeu a consciência novamente. _

**.-.-.**

Hinata lembrava da dor dos olhos de Neji ao lhe contar o momento de sua transformação. Na verdade, Hinata havia presenciado a cena. Neji possuía um dom muito incomum entre os vampiros. O dom de, quando desejar, tocar um humano e transmitir-lhe lembranças de toda a sua vida, até de sua vida como um humano. O Hyuuga mais velho (N/A: BEEEEEEEEEM mais velho, rs) nunca quisera que Hinata presenciasse sua transformação, mas ela insistiu.

Era um domingo chuvoso. Hinata estava entediada, e após sua lembrança da transformação de Neji, outras lembranças lhe vieram a mente, todas incluíam Neji. A primeira lembrança, era da primeira vez que havia o visto.

**.-.-.**

_Pelos corredores agitados, Hinata se esquivava das pessoas, apressada. Faltavam dez minutos para sua aula, e ainda tinha que encontrar Naruto e pegar seus livros. A Hyuuga chegou até o armário 410, fez a combinação e ele se abriu. Hinata colocou os livros que já trazia nas mãos, retirando o de Estudos Sociais e o de Biologia. Fechou o armário, voltando a andar apressada, enquanto tentava achar um jeito de encaixar os livros na bolsa lateral. Esbarrou em alguém, e quando levantou a cabeça, ficou perdida naqueles orbes maravilhosos e, corada, abaixou a cabeça novamente, ainda tentando guardar os livros. _

_- Eu já estava indo atrás de você. – Naruto lhe sorriu. _

_- Desculpe, Naruto. – Ela murmurou e quando finalmente terminou de guardar seus livros na bolsa, uma menina passou correndo, esbarrando na morena que acabara esbarrando no loiro, apoiando suas pequenas mãos no tórax definido do rapaz. _

_- Pelo visto, você gosta de esbarrar em mim. – Naruto riu. _

_Um burburinho era escutado mais a frente. Frases como _"Ele é perfeito!" _ou_ "Que nada, a ruiva é a única coisa importante aqui"_ eram muito escutadas. Os amigos se entreolharam e penetraram na multidão. Naruto fora na frente e Hinata agarrara a camiseta do loiro, para poder acompanha-lo. Quando Naruto parou, Hinata ficou ao seu lado e ficou maravilhada com o rapaz que se encontrava um pouco mais a frente, na recepção. _

_Tinha longos cabelos castanhos, lisos e brilhantes, presos apenas nas pontas. A cor lhe lembrava chocolate. Hinata gostava muito de chocolate. Mesmo de costas, o rapaz era muito bonito. Era alto, tinha as costas largas, com músculos rígidos e visíveis através da camiseta preta que ele trajava. Quando o rapaz se virou, Hinata arregalou seus olhos. Os olhos dele eram muito parecidos com os seus. Parecidos nãos, praticamente idênticos. Eram perolados, embora fossem muito mais bonitos que os seus. Tinham um brilho de uma cor diferente, quase imperceptível. Um brilho levemente esverdeado. De fato, concordava com as meninas, ele era perfeito. Notou que a garota ao seu lado, abraçara seu braço possessivamente ao ver que outras meninas o olhavam. Ela irradiava beleza e Hinata se encolheu. Tinha os traços perfeitos no rosto, embora não fossem traços infantis ou inocentes. Tinha traços que esbanjavam ousadia e luxuria. Os lábios extremamente rubros e convidativos. Os cabelos eram estranhamente rosados, um pouco adiantes dos ombros, repicados nas pontas. Os olhos eram muito belos, verde-esmeralda, envoltos por uma forte maquiagem negra, realçando ainda mais sua beleza. O corpo tinha esbeltas curvas e ela não parecia ter frio, pois trajava uma saia jeans muito curta, sandálias de salto – quase ficando da altura de seu colega, ou o que fosse – e também uma blusa vermelha, que deixava suas costas nuas. Ela tinha passos graciosos e quando o rapaz ao seu lado algo lhe disse, ela deu uma gostosa e bela gargalhada. A moça deixava os rapazes inebriados quando exibia seu sorriso e mais ainda quando dirigia seu olhar a eles. Ambos eram perfeitos. _

**.-.-.**

A segunda lembrança, de quando se falaram pela primeira vez, um pouco mais tarde do dia em que o vira.

**.-.-.**

_- Hinata, ainda bem que chegou. – Hiashi exclamou ao ver a filha entrar em casa. – Fiquei sabendo que tem novos colegas. _

_- Hn, é, eu acho. – Ela murmurou, colocando a bolsa no sofá. – Não sei se tenho alguma aula com eles. _

_- Hora de perguntar. – Hiashi conduziu a filha até a sala de jantar, onde um rapaz de cabelos cor-de-chocolate habitava. Hinata reconheceu aqueles cabelos. – Hinata, este é seu primo, Neji. _

_- Me-meu pri-primo? – Gaguejou ela, inconformada. _

_- Bom, não é um primo... Quer dizer, ele é. – Hiashi tropeçava nas próprias palavras. _

_- Eu sou filho de um primo distante de seu pai, portanto, sou seu primo. – A voz de Neji era aveludada e parecia acariciar os ouvidos de Hinata. _

_- É, isso. – Hiashi assentiu. – Recebi a ligação de meu primo a pouco. Neji ficará em uma casa perto do bosque. Ele mudou-se a pouco e eu gostaria que você mostrasse tudo para ele. _

_- Tudo o que? – Indagou rude, corando com o pensamento _"Oras, ele tem pernas, pode ver tudo sozinho... Se bem que não seria nada mal passar um tempo com ele"_. _

_- A cidade, a escola. Tudo. – Hiashi disse, sentindo um cheiro vindo da cozinha e um pequeno grito. – Ah, Chyoo está cozinhando novamente. Eu digo para aquela velha parar de cozinhar. – E saiu, indo à cozinha. _

_Hinata deu um pequeno riso, esquecendo-se de Neji. Ela voltou para a sala para pegar sua bolsa e quando voltou, Neji não estava mais lá. _

_- Seu pai é sempre assim? – Uma voz soou atrás de si e com o susto, Hinata quase fora ao chão, se não fosse um braço musculoso envolvendo sua cintura. _

_Neji recolocou-a de pé. Hinata abaixou a cabeça e fez uma breve referência, corada, murmurando um agradecimento e então, seguiu rapidamente a seu quarto no andar de cima, pedindo licença antes de sair. _

**.-.-.**

Hinata não queria se lembrar, mas suas lembranças eram inevitáveis. O primeiro beijo.

**.-.-.**

_Viviam juntos. Não haviam uma pessoa que separasse Neji e Hinata. Naquela tarde, iriam até a biblioteca estudar. Bom, estudar não era o termo correto, Hinata sempre ficava estudando e Neji a observava. Não conversavam muito quando estavam na escola. Conversavam mais quando saíam juntos. Quase todas as noites, iam para o parque. Neji gostava de ensinar constelações à Hinata. Dizia o nome, o significado, a história. Hinata se fascinava. Ambos conversavam sobre tudo, absolutamente tudo. _

_Na biblioteca, Hinata tentava resolver alguns exercícios de física, sem sucesso, recusando sempre a ajuda de Neji quando o mesmo oferecia, a cada cinco minutos, que era o intervalo de tempo que a Hyuuga levava para escrever uma conta absurdamente grande e apagar, bufando. _

_- Não, eu não quero ajuda. – A Hyuuga recusou ao ver os movimentos do rapaz em direção ao seu lápis. _

_- Isso já está me deixando nervoso. – Neji revirou os olhos perolados e a Hyuuga lhe encarou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Acho que você já gastou umas cinco borrachas só hoje. _

_- Não gastei nenhuma. – Murmurou ela, emburrada. _

_- Você é sempre tão teimosa? – Hinata ignorou, voltando a fazer suas contas. Olhou brevemente para sua frente, mas Neji não estava mais lá. _

_Seu lado esquerdo ficou mais gelado. A Hyuuga decidiu olhar se assustou ao ver Neji ali, que num movimento rápido, tomou-lhe o lápis das mãos e analisou as contas feitas pela garota. Soltou algo como "Céus, o que você fez?" e apagou as contas de Hinata. _

_- Hei! – Ela disse, um tanto alto. Hinata estava pronta para retrucar e xingar Neji, mas a bibliotecária logo advertiu com um "SHHHHH!" agudo. _

_Neji desenhou algumas fórmulas nas bordas das folhas e estendeu o lápis lilás à Hinata. _

_- É só substituir os valores nas fórmulas. – Disse ele, mantendo o contato. _

_- Você é irritantemente inteligente! – Hinata não quebrou o contato. _

_Os olhos de Neji baixaram, tendo como alvo os lábios um tanto pálidos de Hinata. Estavam de um tom corado, mas claro. O rapaz achou que ficariam mais bonitos com um pouco de cor. Aproximou-se suavemente, tomando-lhe o queixo entre os dedos, de modo delicado, trazendo-a mais para perto. Hinata estremeceu ao toque. Não que ainda não tivesse beijado um rapaz, mas era um tanto inexperiente, e Neji parecia ser daqueles pegadores, que sempre sabia o que fazer. Ao primeiro roçar de lábios, um choque invadiu o corpo de ambos, mas não passara de um simples roçar de lábios. _

_- Os dois! – A bibliotecária apontou-lhes o dedo fino, acusadoramente, quando se separaram. – Fora de minha biblioteca! Vão para um motel, ou algo do tipo, mas agarração aqui, NÃO! _

_Hinata jogou sem jeito suas coisas dentro da bolsa. Estava atordoada, e sentia o sangue queimando-lhe as maçãs do rosto. Suas mãos tremiam. Afinal, por que estava nervosa? Era apenas um garoto!_

_Neji esperou pacientemente Hinata juntar suas coisas. Não tinha expressão, como sempre. Mantinha as mãos nos bolsos dos jeans escuros. Não podia negar que sentira algo ao roçar seus lábios nos da Hyuuga, mas ainda não descobrira o que era. _

_Foram o caminho inteiro em silêncio. A casa de Hinata ficava apenas a alguns quarteirões da biblioteca, distância suficiente para irem a pé. Hinata avistou sua casa e passou a andar mais depressa. Neji também apertou o passo. _

_- Obrigada por me trazer até aqui. – Hinata já ia abrindo a porta da cerca, mas as mãos de Neji pousaram firmes em sua cintura, trazendo-a para perto e colando os corpos._

_Como nos filmes, manteriam o contato visual por muito tempo, e foi o que aconteceu, mas normalmente, era o rapaz que beijava a moça, mas ali, Hinata não agüentara o poder que aquele olhar tinha sobre ela, o gosto daqueles lábios gelados de Nej. Simplesmente, colocou-se na ponta dos pés e o beijou. _

_Neji sorriu, surpreso, mas não deixou de corresponder ao beijo. _

_- Até amanhã. – Disse ele, ofegante após o beijo._

_Hinata sorriu, separando-se com dificuldade do rapaz, e entrando em casa. Neji ficou ali, atrás da cerca branca, esperando que Hinata entrasse e então fora embora, sabendo que em casa, tinha alguém que não ficaria muito feliz com sua nova pretendente. _

**.-.-.-.**

Hinata ouviu o som da campainha e secou as lágrimas. Levantou-se e olhou-se no espelho. Os olhos no habitual branco-neve destacados pelo vermelho de tanto chorar. Daria uma desculpa qualquer a quem quer que fosse. Desceu as escadas, pulando alguns degraus e chegou a porta. Ajeitou os cabelos e abriu.

Por alguns segundos, seu coração parou. Não sabia se sentia raiva ou se sentia feliz por ver Neji ali. Ele estava sério, com as mãos no bolso. Neji não a olhava nos olhos. Encarava um ponto qualquer no chão.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – Sua voz rouca tirou-a de seus devaneios.

- Não. – Respondeu, grossa.

- Hinata...

- Não quero saber, Neji. – Semi-cerrou os olhos, ainda olhando-o. – Eu não quero mais te ver, suma da minha frente. – Hinata decidiu que não iria chorar, não na frente dele. Por mais que ele soubesse que ela chorava sempre, ela não o deixaria vê-la naquele estado de pura humilhação.

- Hinata, você se lembra de quantas vezes eu disse que te amo? – Hinata não respondeu.

Neji, depois de longos cinco minutos, dando-se por vencido e tendo como o objetivo fazer a pergunta martelar na mente da Hyuuga (o que considerou objetivo atingido), saiu, sem mais nem menos.

Hinata estava em estado de choque. Não imaginara que ele fora fazer aquela pergunta. Apenas fechou a porta, virou de costas e encostou-se na porta, escorregando até o chão. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e não chorou, apenas fechou os olhos.

- Uma vez.

**.-.-.-.**

_Estavam sentados, tinham duas aulas vagas seguidas. Neji estava com as costas encostadas no tronco de um velho e alto carvalho e Hinata estava entre suas pernas, com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro. Seus longos fios de cabelo se enroscavam nos dedos do rapaz, o qual apreciava, acariciando as madeixas da morena. _

_- Sabe, eu estive pensando... – Neji parou de falar. _

_- O que? – Ela perguntou. Estava com sono, havia ido dormir muito tarde e estava quase dormindo no colo de Neji. _

_Hesitou, demorando para responder. _

_- Você tem que ir dormir mais cedo. _

_Hinata deu uma baixa risada e por fim, pareceu dormir. Neji depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e sussurrou. _

_- Eu estive pensando... Eu amo você. _

_Um sorriso brotou nos lábios rosados de Hinata. _

**.-.-.-.**

**Reviews: **

**FranHyuuga: **É, Sakura tem certas influencias sobre nosso vampiro delícia ): Mas nem esquenta, essa megera vai ter o que merece em breve, hoho (69). Fica tranqüila que eu já tenho tudo bolado na caxola! Eles vão se ajeitar... Agora se vai demorar ou não, eu não faço idéia ;D Desculpe mesmo por demorar meu amor, mas a fanfic está aqui. (: Beeeijinhos.

**AnaCorazza: **AWWWWN, pô, é uma honra ter o meu Neji-vampiro comparado ao Edward do livro *-* (Não sou muito fã dele no filme, rs). Lestat e Louis são lindos! Amo eles *-* Nossa, obrigada mesmo, eu fico feliz de receber elogios – os quais não mereço, hehe. Espero que goste do resto, beijos.

**.-.-.-.**

**Hey peoples ;D**

**Então, como eu já disse em DF (Different Boy), estou com uma Beta Reader, Lilith Awars. Ela irá corrigir erros de escrita dos capítulos e me dar idéias para os mesmos, portanto, quem sabe os capítulos saiam mais rápido né? KKK, estamos tentando fazer tudo mais rápido, ou mais devagar com capítulos maiores. **

**Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo, baseado em lembranças da Hinata. No próximo vocês terão uma surpresinha, hehe (69).**

**Queria pedir desculpas principalmente a minha linda FranHyuuga por demorar por postar, pois a fic é dedicada a ela e a Daan – que não tem mais dado as caras por aqui. ): **

**Bom, é isso. **

**Obrigada a todos pelos reviews e por não abandonarem mesmo eu demorando para postar. **

**Beijos, Samira McClain e sua Beta Reader, Lilith Awars. **


End file.
